Milk of your warmth darling
by AirixSkittle
Summary: It is midnight and the pink navi woke up from a non-sense nightmare, Rockman comes by her side and asked what is wrong. But strangely is what does Roll means by, Milk of your warmth darling? It's up to Rockman to realize and give her some milk. Rated M.


_**~Milk of your warmth darling~**_

**_Inspired by song* Please fill me with milk of your warmth darling~ Dote up a cat!_**

**_Genres~ Ecchi, Romance_**

**_Main pairing- Rockman and Roll_**

**_Very first Lemon ^^ Enjoy!~ Airiskittle-_**

* * *

In the early summer of June, sakura's and other beautiful trees were blooming and scattered a lot of lovely scented petals. Here in the city of Akihara, lies the Net Savior, Hikari Netto, and his beloved newly wedded wife, Meiru. The two couple happily live together in their beautiful home that rightfully was belonged to the city's greatest scientist, Hikari Yuuichirou, and his high school sweetheart, Haruka. Netto and his closest friend, Rockman was now together with his bestest friend, Roll. Whom was called by one of her good friends, Roll-chan. Roll was a net navi who was belonged dearly to Meiru. The four now lived happily ever after, without no interuptions, or any virus busting to do. The world was now peaceful, and everyone can finally live happy without no worries.

_Since it's peaceful, Rockman and Roll has a little bit of their own time...along with their netops._

In the late evening, Rockman and Roll were soundly asleep together in the blue PET, all alone. They were sleeping on a holographic master bed that was very cushionable to sleep on. But during the middle of the night, Roll was awoken by a slight nightmare, that doesn't seemed to bother her that much. She rubbed her eyes and looked out of the PET, looking at the window from the real world to the digital world. The moon was shining bright, which brightenned Roll's lovely soft pale face. Her helmet was tooken off and her battlesuit also. She was wearing a light blue long-sleeved nightgown that was down above her knees, and was also wearing black socks that went up to her thighs. While Roll was watching the moonlight shine, Rockman woked up by the light from the moon, coming from the real world. He rubbed his eyes, pulled the covers off him and sat up. He simply called the blonde haired navi's name in a soft gentle tone without trying to startle her.

"Roll-chan?" He called out softly. Roll jumped lightly without making no noises. She took a deep breath and turned around, trying not to look nervous.

"Yes?" Roll asked, smiling weakly. Rockman sighed and stood up from the bed and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head.

"Why are you up so early?" Rockman asked, watching the moonlight.

"I had a nightmare..but it wasn't too bad!.." Roll nervously said, blushing lightly. Rockman chuckled lightly.

"What was it about?" Rockman asked. Roll rubbed her chin.

"Umm....I honestly don't know." Roll sweatdropped.

"I see..well better go head for sleep." Rockman said, but before he left, he felt a tug from his sleeve. "Roll-chan?.." Rockman was confused at Roll's reaction.

"Rockman.." Roll called out for the blue navi's name. "Can you please.." Roll blushed and smiled. "Fill me milk with your warmth?.." Roll asked shyly. Rockman blushed and scratched his cheek.

"Roll-chan, do you mean?.." Rockman was now nervous. Even though, the two may be together, they've never done such a thing to each other. "We should.." Rockman now was paused by Roll's fingertip.

"Make love with me.." Roll nuzzled her cheek against his chest. "Love me, please.." Roll's face was looking innocent, it looked like she hasn't done anything bad, but it was quite naughty looking. Rockman wanted to do this for years, he then pulled Roll closer against his cheek and started licking her neck. Roll began to moan in a sudden sort-of a cute voice.

"Rockman..what are you-ahh, doing?.." Roll asked, shutting one eye and leaving the other one open. She was now blushing and breathing harder.

"I'm doing this-mmm-because-I-want you to feel-mmmm...good." Rockman kept on licking the blonde haired navi's neck. Roll wrapped her arms around his neck, and start moaning a lot louder.

"Shhh.." Rockman stopped licking and kissed her gently, sliding his tongue through her mouth. Roll's heart beated faster and copied what Rockman did to her. She kept on licking his lips, and kissing back roughly. Rockman slid his tongue deeper inside her mouth, causing Roll to drool from the saliva she kept inside. He then slid his hand under Roll's nightgown, rubbing her panties where her _flower_ area at. Roll started to moan again and breathed louder.

"Haaa,haa,haa..aaahh!..." Roll blushed and held onto Rockman's sleeves. "So..good!...ahh!" Roll cried out. Rockman smiled and kissed her again. He digged his hand inside her panties and started teasing her. "Ahh..so very wet..." Roll grasped for air. She started wrapping her arms around his shoulders again. "I need your milk!.." Roll begged. Rockman slipped Roll's panties, and sticked his finger inside her _flower_. "Hahaaa...there.." Roll nuzzled his shoulder. "Deep?..." Rockman asked, sliding his finger slowly more. "I don't-ahh-care..but..please, no more teasing.." Roll said. Rockman then unbuttoned his shirt and pants. Roll smiled weakly and layed flat on the ground, waiting.

"Roll-chan, do you want me..." Rockman paused, trying hard not to blush. Roll giggled lightly and rubbed her chest. "Of course.." Roll closed her eyes slowly, biting her lip, waiting for the feeling to come inside. Rockman grabbed his penis and sticked in gently, inside Roll's _flower_. Roll started to cover her mouth, trying not to let out another moan. Rockman began to inserted it inside deeper, sticking it in and out, repeating.

"Ahh!.." Roll covered her mouth again. Rockman began to groan in joy. He began to thrust gently, to help Roll get used to it. "Rockman...it feels so good.." Roll bit her lip, covering her eyes. While feeling a nice warmth of love, Roll tried to slip her nightgown off her body but she seemed not to get it off. It was too difficult for her to take it off while in a middle of a sex. Rockman saw her trying to take it off, so he stopped and helped her.

"I'm sorry Rockman.." Roll hid her breasts. Rockman was slightly confused. "About what?.." Rockman asked. "My breasts are too small, they might not please you.." Roll blushed. Rockman smiled weakly. "They look fine to me." Rockman said. This made Roll feel uneasy. "You sure?" Roll asked. "I love you, I don't care what your nude looks like to me." Rockman said. Roll smiled. Rockman then continued to thrust. He thrusted harder, feeling the juice to spill out each time he pushed.

"Ahah!..Rockman..it hurts.." Roll cried out softly in a painful moan. Rockman kept on thrusting. "I'm sorry Roll-chan..but I can't stop." Rockman said, shutting his eyes closed, grinding his teeth, and groaning quietly. Tears began flowing down Roll's cheeks. "Rockman!.." Roll cried out. She kept on moaning in pleasure and pain. "It may feel good but it kinda slightly hurts at the same time!.." Roll cried out. Rockman finally stopped. He rested his penis ontop of Roll's stomach. He then slid it off and put his face close to Roll's _flower_. He began to lick softly, and licking the juice off of her thighs. "Oh.." Roll drooled. Leftover tears were drying from her face quickly, absorbing gently inside the skin.

"Rockman..." Roll bit her lip. More juice spurted out. Rockman kept on licking, not caring that the juice spilled onto his mouth. Roll feeling relaxed, not doing anything, wanting to make her partner feel good as well. "Rockman..can I-ahh, ask you something?.." Roll asked, trying to prevent every single moans she makes. "Mmmm, hai?.." Rockman stopped after finishing the last lick of the juice. Roll took a deep breath. "Am I hopeless to you?.." Roll asked shyly, looking away. Rockman was confused. "Hopeless of what?" He asked clearly. Roll blinked and frowned nervously. "I'm not making you feel good." Roll blushed. Rockman laughed. "You don't have to make me feel good, because I'm already feeling alot better, seeing and making you happy." Rockman lowered his eye brows and smiled weakly. Tears flowed down Roll's cheeks. Roll smiled and nodded and sat up and gave Rockman a big hug.

"Arigatou.." Roll cried softly in happiness. Rockman stroked Roll's back. "Roll-chan, do you want to rest first..and continue, or do you want to stop?" Rockman asked. Roll openned one eye. "Rest and continue...I love being with you...and the _milk of your warmth, darling_.

_**15 minutes later,**_ the two decided to continue. Roll was still ontop of Rockman, with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She tightened her grip gentle as Rockman sticked his penis inside her _flower_. "Ahh.." Roll moaned quietly, blushing. She bit her lips again, waiting for the next move. Rockman began tightening his grip onto Roll's hips, carrying her up and down with his penis inside her _flower_. "Rockman..I feel...so warm and hot.." Roll sweated. The liquid slid down to her thighs and the juice spilling all over Rockman's legs. "M-me too.." Rockman groaned softly. Roll pressed her chest against her partner, and sticked out her tongue, letting the hot saliva slipping out. "I feel like..I'm going to burst.." Roll closed her eyes shut. Rockman breathed harder. "I'm going to explode!.." Rockman cried out. Roll let out a joyful moan. White liquid of cum and juice began spurting out of Roll's _flower. _And the cum landed onto Roll's breasts. "Mmm.." Roll played with her breasts. Rockman kissed Roll on the lips softly, slipping his tongue inside. "Rock..man.." Roll stroked his cheek and slid her tongue inside his mouth, as well. The two released their lips and gazed at each other.

"Roll-chan, your face is all messy.." Rockman laughed nervously. Roll blushed and licked her cheek. "Let me clean you up." Rockman licked Roll's cheek, as if he was a neko. "Nyaa.." Roll playfully meowed shyly. Rockman ran his tongue onto Roll's breasts, cleaning and licking the cum and juice off of her. "Their too small.." Roll tucked in her lips. "No, but pretty petite." Rockman licked again, and nibbled her neck as he runs his tongue upward. "Which means their small.." Roll blushed madly. Rockman finally stopped playing, licking, and teasing Roll. "Is this good enough?" Rockman asked. Roll nodded "yes". "Thats good.." Roll took a deep breath and layed down. Rockman sighed and lay ontop of her, gazing down at her pale, tired face. "What do we do know?.." Roll asked, being clueless. Rockman smiled. "We can kiss." Rockman said licking Roll's neck. Roll smiled back and wrapped her arms around Rockman's shoulder again. "We can do it on the bed.." Roll whispered in his ear in a soft tone. Rockman nodded and carried Roll up and layed her gently ontop of the bed. He layed next to her and pulled the covers on themselves. "I love you Rockman.." Roll blushed lightly, smiling weakly. "I love you Roll-chan." Rockman replied back and began kissing Roll. Roll moaned in a cute tone of voice. "Oh no.." Roll covered her mouth, blushing. "Whats-mm-wrong?.." Rockman asked, sliding his tongue inside of Roll's mouth. "My voice.." Roll answered. "It's...cute.." Rockman kept on kissing. "Mmmm...arigatou..." Roll closed her eyes, feeling relieved. "But...mm..there is one thing, ahh.." Roll said, sliding her tongue out of Rockman's mouth. "What is it?" Rockman asked. I want the milk of your warmth, one last time.." Roll said nervously, biting her lip. Rockman blinked twice and openned his mouth. "I thought we were done." Rockman said. "I thought so too, but I wanted to do it one more time." Roll said. Rockman shrugged nervously. "Ok, then.." Rockman then was surprised by Roll. She gave him a deep passionate kiss, and began sliding her tongue down until she reached to his penis. She started teasing it, and playing with it.

"Now it's your turn.." Roll sticked out her tongue shyly. She began rubbing the ball up to the tip. "Mou Roll-chan.." Rockman shook and groaned. Roll kissed the tip on the penis and began licking it. Rockman began groaning and breathing faster. "Rockman, your so cute." Roll smiled shyly. She sticked it inside her mouth, licking and spilling saliva ontop on it. "It's getting bigger.." Roll said in amazement, and kissed the sides and the ball. While she licked the top, she felt something inside of her mouth shooting lightly. Roll held up her palm and spilled out a white liquid. "Rockman, you cum." Roll said. "I thought so..I should have warn you." Rockman sighed. Roll giggled and licked the cum off of his penis. She then sat ontop of Rockman's chest, grabbing his penis, and sticking it inside her _flower_. Roll bit her lip and moaned softly. "Roll-chan.." Rockman called her name softly. Roll grabbed onto Rockman's hand and squeezed it tight. "One more.." Roll jumped lightly as the penis rubs gently inside her _flower_. Roll kept on moaning, and feeling the juice coming out. She felt the warmth that was inside of her. Roll smiled. "Ahhh!.." Roll moaned. "Roll-chan..I'm going..to..cum!" Rockman cried out. "M-Me too!" Roll moaned, tightening her grip onto Rockman's hand. Cum and juice spurted and spilled out for the last time. Roll suddenly collapse gently on Rockman's chest, pulling the covers with her and breathed heavily on his chest. "Rockman...I'm tired..." Roll breathed. "Roll-chan..." Rockman breathed quietly, wrapping his arms around Roll gently. "I'm happy.." Roll smiled. Rockman openned one eye and smiled back. "And I finally got the _milk of your warmth darling_.." Roll closed her eyes and quickly falls asleep in her lovers arms. Feeling happy that the two make love together.

* * *

_**End~ please review!~**_


End file.
